


Robin the Hood

by Enigma13



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Beca as Robin the Hood, F/F, Middle Ages, Not the good kind though, Robin Hood AU, Thoughts of Suicide, doesn't happen though, i had this idea in the shower, mentions of catholic stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma13/pseuds/Enigma13
Summary: Chloe didn’t picture her life going like this. As a little girl and growing up as a noble, she always thought some brave Prince would ride into town and see her, fall madly in love, and whisk her away to his castle where she’d be content and happy. She’d live in peace and tranquility, the people would love her, they’d raise children that would all grow to be as noble and kind as their parents, and then be remembered fondly as they passed into the afterlife to their bountiful reward.Having the gaggle of girls stuffing her into an uncomfortable white dress on the day of her wedding should have been a happy occasion, but Chloe had never dreaded anything more. See, in England, it wasn’t a brave Prince who rode into town looking for beautiful brides from the noble class. No, it was trading favors for daughters, along with large sums of money. With all the younger men fighting in the crusades that left the very rich, very old, and very amoral. In Chloe’s case, if the rumors were true, she’d nabbed a man with all three.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I had this idea in the shower and it wouldn't let me go so I just wrote it real quick. I intended it as a one shot because I can't get into any long fics other than the two I already have and because school makes my posting very unreliable. However, I did have a possible Part 2 if you guys like it!
> 
> There is a mention of thoughts of suicide in the early part, but this is actually pretty much fluff as soon as Beca shows up. There is also time appropriate violence as well, only briefly described.
> 
> If you're still with me! Let's get this underway!

Chloe didn’t picture her life going like this. As a little girl and growing up as a noble, she always thought some brave Prince would ride into town and see her, fall madly in love, and whisk her away to his castle where she’d be content and happy. She’d live in peace and tranquility, the people would love her, they’d raise children that would all grow to be as noble and kind as their parents, and then be remembered fondly as they passed into the afterlife to their bountiful reward. It was only a children’s dream, however, and she realized that more and more as she grew older. Soon, that grand hope became a simple hope of someone that wasn’t going to beat her, or someone that was her age. It was a pretty low bar, as far as suitors go.

Having the gaggle of girls stuffing her into an uncomfortable white dress on the day of her wedding should have been a happy occasion, but Chloe had never dreaded anything more. See, in England, it wasn’t a brave Prince who rode into town looking for beautiful brides from the noble class. No, it was trading favors for daughters, along with large sums of money. With all the younger men fighting in the crusades that left the very rich, very old, and very amoral. In Chloe’s case, if the rumors were true, she’d nabbed a man with all three.

The sheriff of Nottingham was almost forty years her senior and had gone through two wives already. The news she had from Nottingham was that it was a lawless cesspool, in no small part because of the sheriff’s corruption. It didn’t help matters that his deputies were glorified highwaymen that were completely sucking the town dry of all happiness for its people. Now Chloe was going to be the wife of the most hated man in the fief and have to sleep next to that crusty old man.

Ever since her father had sold her to the sheriff, she’d felt like she wasn’t all there. She’d sat in her room after that dinner, looking at a knife on her bedroom table that seemed more inviting than the man she’d met at dinner. He had a cruel look in his eyes, lust and evil intentions in them. He was balding and his beer belly made his leather belt strain. But Chloe could not bring herself to take the knife and do that to herself. She’d known this was coming after all, and if it weren’t this man, then it’d be another who was no better. There was no other option.

Her feet seemed to carry her lifeless husk around for the months that the engagement lasted. The sheriff had gone back to Nottingham to prepare his home for her, and to set up the place where they would be married. She was left to “long after him” and she didn’t remember the days or nights. She remembered moving in slow motion, like her limbs were weighed down and her mind shut off. 

The time had gone too quickly and now here she was on her wedding day. Minutes from being shoved in front of the alter and in front of her family, her father expecting nothing short of perfection from her, and being a wife to someone she didn’t know, didn’t find attractive, and didn’t love. Her mind still felt shut off, as she expected it would remain for the rest of her very short life. The thought of living her own life as an emotionless spectator didn’t sound like anything that she wanted, but it was her reality now.

The door open and she matched steps, down the aisle towards her betrothed. The small flicker of defiance in her screamed to turn and run, or grab a sword from one of the guards near her and fall on it and be free, but the critical and harsh look from her father stopped her from even missing a beat. The sheriff was waiting at the end, still as slovenly as ever; looking like a fat lion, ready to devour her. His eyes alight with lust and glee. She ducked her head to the floor, not having the strength to look at her doom as she approached the awning that would stretch over the newlyweds as the vows were said, and that’s why she missed what happened next.

Her veil moved slightly, as if a gust of wind had taken it, before sprinkles of red spotted all over it. She blinked in confusion, looking up to see her fiancé gurgling as he tried to pull the arrow from his heart. She stared wide-eyed as the very real nightmare ended before her eyes. The arrow, she could tell was made of some sort of dark wood, the fletching on it was red and black, and it had been placed in perfect center mass, a shot that had to have been made from straight down the aisle. 

The wedding guests, who had been just as shocked as she was, now, suddenly, erupted in a panic. “Its Robin the Hood!” Chloe had heard stories, but she assumed they were an over exaggerations. Robin the Hood was a ghost. He gave to the poor what he stole from corrupted officials. A nobleman’s worst fears come to life. He’d been doing this since two years ago, as she remembered the sheriff mentioning their many face offs at the dinner. She had been too in shock to really care about some bowman that lived in the woods, but now, in the hour of her most need, whoever it was had just, whether they meant to or not, saved her. She looked down the aisle to try to get a glimpse of the famed hero; it was where the shot had to have come from to be that dead center. So she did not expect to feel leather armor press against her back, and the cold steel of a knife to be pressed to her throat from behind.

The first thing she registered was the knife, cold and resting lightly on her throat. Next, her mother’s sob of shock, and then she smelled wildflowers. The hero that was attempting to take her hostage smelled like wildflowers. She was pulled slightly backwards, only small nudges in the back to guide her, as the guards halted feet in front of her; obviously a little worried about getting her harmed either by accident or by antagonizing the outlaw. Chloe’s eyes glanced down at her dead fiancé, still lying where he fell. In her moment of elation at being free of her future, she’d forgotten that she was now in the clutches of a very famous and dangerous criminal that had a knife to her throat.

The panic seized her in a way that made her knees lock up and their slow progress backwards towards the river was halted. She heard the hooded figure grunt and try to move her gently again. When she dug her heels in a harsh, and distinctly feminine voice whispered out. “Stop being difficult. We just need to back up slowly to the bridge.”

Her knees became malleable again in shock. Chloe didn’t know why she whispered back to the outlaw, but she couldn’t contain her curiosity. “You’re a woman?”

She heard a small hum in the chest that was now pressed against her back. The voice whispered back with what Chloe could tell was a smirk that showed off her obvious amusement. “Last I checked. Who knows for sure, right?” There was a pause. “Don’t tell anyone, it would shatter their rather frail egos.”

A small chuckle almost slipped out of her, but she stopped it so as not to give away their conversation. “Where are you taking me?” She needed to get out of this situation, even if this outlaw was kind of funny and kind of a woman. 

“I just said to the bridge.”

Chloe furrowed her brow. “You’re not kidnapping me?”

Her head just turned so that she could see nothing but milky white skin over a hard jawline that immediately enraptured her. The lips attached to it curved up in a smirk. “Someone has a high opinion of herself.”

Chloe felt herself flush in embarrassment. “You killed my fiancé, I thought it might have been for me.”

“You shouldn’t be upset about it. He was a twat. What did you see in him?”

Chloe noted that they were still slowly backing up as the guards called for more of their friends to try to cut off the outlaw, but Robin continued to keep their pace. Chloe gulped. “My dad saw his high station and his piles of gold.”

Robin grunted. “I forget about the whole suitor bullshit. Well, then I guess you’re welcome.” There was another pause as her words brushed against Chloe’s ear, making her shiver. “I’m sorry about the dress. You look beautiful.”

Chloe tried to tamp down the blush and smile that fell over her face, since she needed to appear in distress or in shock. “Do you really live in the forest? You don’t talk like a woodsman. And where did you learn to shoot like that? I don’t even know how you managed that shot from behind us.”

Robin breathed hard through the nose in what would be considered a silent laugh. “Really inquisitive for a girl whose wedding and dress I just ruined.”

“I’m fun like that.” She was pleased when she heard the girl chuckle in her ear. “Best fake kidnapping I’ve ever been a part of.”

“I’ll make sure to put it on my wanted posters to help with my publicity.” There was the distinct clap of a leather boot hitting wooden planks, and it was with disappointment that Chloe realized that they had made it to the bridge. Robin didn’t slow down, she kept creeping them towards the other end of the bridge, knife not pressing as forcefully in to her throat as when they started. Only three guards could fit in the front line of the posse that pursued them. They had their swords drawn and at the ready, shouting insults at the young woman that had her wrapped in her arms. Robin didn’t seem to be paying them any mind, glancing back every few feet to the other side of the bridge where the beginning of Sherwood Forest rested. 

“Fat Amy better have done it right this time…” Chloe wanted to ask who Fat Amy was, but before she could get an opportunity, Robin halted them at the forest’s edge. The group of men filed off the bridge and formed a loose semi circle around them, brandishing their swords. Chloe vision darted back and forth between all of them, wondering how her savior would manage to slip away when they’d attracted this much attention. A golden glint caught her eye as a hand, only covered by a finger guard made from leather, entered her vision. The hand of the archer held one gold coin, worth about a day’s salary at the finest establishment’s in Nottingham. Chloe held her hand out and it dropped into her palm, still warm from where it had previously been. “What? Is this for the dead fiancé?”

The husky whisper of the woman was back in her ear with a chuckle. “Are you kidding? He was worthless. It was for ruining your dress.”

Chloe felt warmth and affection for her mystery savior flow from the tips of her toes up to her chest and she cradled the coin to her chest. She whispered a quiet thank you and felt a small squeeze on the back of her shoulder in recognition. 

“Sorry about this next part, love.” Chloe felt a push on her left shoulder and she spun and fell away from her kidnapper. This meant that she was able to see the lithe, leather clad figure dropping the knife and reaching for her bow. The fact that Chloe knew that it was a girl under that hood, made it seem obvious, but to an unknowing guard or townsperson, the leather armor and hood made the figure look androgynous, though short. No long hair peeked from the hood, and no markers in the armor or in the face gave her gender away.

Something caught Chloe’s shoes and she fell, giving her a fleeting glance up the woman’s hood. Her eyes were grey and shining with adrenaline and joy, her mouth was ticked up in a playful smirk, and her nose was scrunched in excitement. She was striking, and Chloe felt the air knocked out of her for another reason than tripping. Robin caught her eyes, in that moment just before she brought her bow up, and winked at her before the chaos erupted. 

Maybe it was because Chloe was so focused on the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen, but everything seemed to happen as she might have pictured that brave young Prince who rode into her town like she did when she was a child. She watched as a rope, made in an ankle trap on the forest floor, circled around Robin’s ankle, jerking her upside down and up in to the tall tree. As she was flying upside down, she pulled three arrows from her quiver, laid them on the string at the same time, and loosed them so that they hit the nose-guard of the three guards that had leaped at her. It was the most perfect, most impossible shot that Chloe had ever witnessed. The arrows struck the metal, making them all flinch and pause the crucial moment it took for Robin to ride the momentum of the trap up in to the forest canopy. Not even two moments later, the rope, now cut free of her ankle, dangled from the tree. She’d cut herself free and disappeared, most likely leaping from branch to branch, if the stories were true.

Chloe sat there on the lush green grass for what felt like minutes, staring off into the forest where the woman disappeared. She couldn’t believe that it felt like her whole world had shifted in those few minutes it had taken them to back up to the edge of Sherwood Forest. It wasn’t until a gentle shake of her shoulder that she snapped out of it. 

“Lady Beale, he didn’t harm you did he?”

It took Chloe a moment to figure out whom the guard was referring to. It struck her a moment later, and she had to make a choice. Either keep the secret of what she had learned or, tell them the truth about what had happened to her. “I’m alright. He didn’t harm me. Just used me as a distraction.” She could always say a few extra Hail Mary’s at mass.

“Shall we go after him into the forest, m’lady?”

Chloe scrambled to come up with a reason. “I dare say not. He’s murdered my fiancé, and he must be given last rights and buried. This town has bigger problems than losing their loyal guardsmen in a forest.”

The little compliment seemed to make the guard blush slightly. “Of course, m’lady. We’ll escort you back to your family. This forest is haunted, it is. Shouldn’t ever be going in there. Hopefully it swallows that monster, Robin the Hood, and sends him where he belongs.”

Chloe was helped up and brushed off. This forest didn’t give her a sense of foreboding at all. Now that she knew that Robin knew those woods, it almost felt inviting and safe. The guards filed in around her, a protective formation. And as they marched her back across the bridge, she couldn’t help but turn over her shoulder, clutching the gold coin to her chest that Robin had given her. It was almost like the forest, or a beautiful girl that was in that forest, might have eyes on her. In fact, Chloe was sure of it.  
It’s why she risked a smile back towards the forest’s edge, in hopes that she’d see it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe feels changed after meeting the mysterious vigilante, Robin the Hood. So after another development in her life she heads to the edge of Sherwood Forest for some clarity. And who should she see again, but the woman on her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So a lot of people wanted a second chapter, and here it is!
> 
> I thought that I might need to wrap it up after their first meeting a bit, so I had a little idea planned in case people liked the first chapter. Sorry it took so long and then I wrote it in one day.
> 
> It feels a little rushed, but I needed to post again, and I just needed to get it out of my notes and on to paper, and this is what came of it. If you have any questions about this AU, I'll answer them, but this is the last installment of this AU from me!

Chloe had a become pretty good at hiding any reaction that she might have against her father some years ago, but this new development shocked her enough that it showed plainly across her face. It didn’t take her father long to go from worried for her safety to planning her next wedding. She’d been kidnapped by a famous vigilante, who was one of the most beautiful women Chloe had ever met, not that her father knew that part, but it would have been nice if he’d waited more than two weeks to hear new offers for her hand in marriage.

During that time, Robin the Hood had been as active as ever. He’d taken some things of the sheriff’s and given them to certain townspeople, helping them pay their exorbitant taxes, and be able to have more for their families. It took a great deal of restraint to keep from defending the vigilante when “he” was brought up at the dinner table. But, she simply kept her mouth shut and let the men do the talking; picturing the Robin that she knew proving them all wrong.

Her next few suitors were too scared to wed her given that they were wealthy and scared of the vigilante who liked to take from them and give to the poor. Her father began to lose hope and even told her he might rethink her marriage and send her off to the nunnery, but that was before he came. Prince John was the king’s brother, and known throughout as being so full of himself that he could barely fit through doors with the crown he thought to wear. He was the reason that the common people’s taxes had risen so high, as he’d moved to a castle in Nottingham and with his spending habits, the town quickly grew into one of the most expensive places to live in all of England.

He’d come in to their temporary home in Nottingham and didn’t even spare her more than a quick up and down, filled with lust. He spoke directly to her father, interested in Chloe as his wife, as the last one could not bear him children and he’d sent her away and divorced her. It was a higher station than even Chloe’s father could have hoped, and it had taken him absolutely no time to agree to the marriage. Chloe, who might have been relieved a month ago to be marrying someone close to her age, and a prince, couldn’t help but feel less than enthused.

When she had been almost forced into marrying the elderly sheriff, she couldn’t even bring herself hope enough to save herself. She hadn’t been brave, but hearing the Prince talk of the tax he would impose on people to pay for a grand wedding, and Chloe’s dowry, she knew that the guilt for their harder lives would fall on her head as well, and after seeing what someone like Robin the Hood did in an effort to make life a bit easier for everyone, she couldn’t get the sick feeling out of her gut.

That’s why, just a few hours after the Prince had left, Chloe had snuck through the back window and made her way quietly back to the edge of Sherwood Forest. She didn’t really know what she expected to find. All she really planned on doing was talking to the empty air about her feelings and maybe receiving a sign of some kind on what to do. The last thing she expected was to come upon Robin the Hood again, sitting in a low hanging branch and singing loudly enough for Chloe’s ears to pick up as she drew closer.

Chloe didn’t recognize the song, maybe something played down at the local inn by a minstrel of some sort, but even when she made her presence known, Robin didn’t stop the uplifting melody, but instead kept swinging her legs as she slumped on the branch plucking at her bow in time with the beat. She wound down with the tune and soon they were left in silence. It settled on them comfortably, but Chloe felt the need to break it first.

“I didn’t know you could sing. Is there anything you aren’t good at?”

The vigilante kept her hood down, but Chloe could see a smirk. “Can’t read too well, actually.” She paused and hummed. “Didn’t figure that you’d be stupid enough to head to the forest alone.”

Chloe bristled. “Stupid? I can take care of myself! Plus, what’s the worst that can happen to me? A vigilante kidnaps me?”

The girl huffed a laugh. “I suppose you have a point. What are you doing here?”

Chloe opened her mouth to reply back, but paused. “Were you waiting for me?”

Chloe thought she might have seen a blush on the edge of the vigilante’s cheeks. “Well, this is my land, I like to know who might try to enter it.”

The redhead smiled to herself and bit her lip to keep from laughing. So much for being unshakeable. “Well, I came here to think actually. My father has found a new match for me.”

Beca made a noncommittal hum. “This one any better?”

“Closer to my age? Yes. Better? Not so much.” She sighed. “It’s Prince John.”

Beca sat up bolt straight and snapped her head so quickly her hood almost came off. “What?”

“I know. I’m not too thrilled either.”

“You have to say no!” The vigilante was no longer in her relaxed position, but leaning forward bow forgotten.

Chloe gave a rueful smile. “You know that’s not an option.” She looked around, “I came here for clarity, and so I could think about what I can do. Believe it or not, when I found out I’d be marrying the sheriff, I gave up hope completely, but what you did that day, not only freed me from that marriage, but has seemed to galvanize me into this person who wants to take charge of her own life.” She gave a small smile up at the vigilante. “Though, I’ve never had that before, so I don’t really know what to do with myself.”

To Chloe’s surprise, Robin actually jumped from the branch and landed easily on her feet. Chloe found herself moving forward to be in easier talking distance of the vigilante. “That’s nice to hear. First rule of being your own person: You always have a choice, you just have to make it.”

Chloe found herself in need of a break from the heavy talk, more curious about the vigilante than she was with her own problems at the moment. “I’m not sure I should take advice from strangers.”

The vigilante huffed. “We hardly don’t know each other.”

“Well, I don’t know your name, or your story. You know a lot of mine.”

“Quite up front in our questioning, aren’t we?”

Chloe smirked, “You are not the first person to say that about me.”

The vigilante tilts her head curiously. “What stops you from going and blabbing to the guards about my name?”

“Nothing, other than the fact that we both know I’ve seen your face, and if I really wanted to find out who you were I could’ve by now.”

She saw the slight rolling of shoulders from the girl and finally a sigh. “I suppose that’s fair.” She reached up slowly to remove the hood and reveal the face that had been on Chloe’s mind since her ruined wedding day. She still had those stormy eyes and her hair was pulled back behind her ears and into a braid. She looked ethereal with the moon filtering down to bounce off her skin. “Ask away then.”

“What’s your name?”

The girl smirked. “Starting off with the question with the weirdest answer.” She hummed and started swaying on her feet absentmindedly. “Well, my legal name is Beca Mitchell, but I was born Rebecca Loxley.” She must have seen Chloe’s confused face. “My mom remarried and had us take her new husbands name even though I was very much old enough to decide that for myself.”

“Why does Loxley sound familiar?”

Beca shrugged. “We were a pretty big deal here. All of Sherwood Forest was land that we lived on and took care of. My dad was an upper class guy, but loved the outdoors and got himself the position of taking care of this forest so that the royals could come down and hunt every now and then.” She grew wistful. “We took care of the people around here, and everyone loved my dad.”

“What happened?” Chloe could tell that whatever it was, it hadn’t been good.

“Well, the king sent in the sheriff actually. He could go over my dad’s head in collecting taxes and punishing people, and my dad didn’t like that much, so he complained about it. When nothing was done, he dressed up as Robin the Hood to help people in secret when he couldn’t in public.” She grinned a bit, “That’s why people think I’m some older guy, because my dad was doing this before me.”

That made a lot of sense, now that Chloe thought about it. If he were anything like Beca, no one would get a good enough view of him to tell that someone else was under the hood now. “That must have been working out.”

“It did for a while. The sheriff was so busy trying to find the vigilante that the people had it a bit easier.” Her face darkened. “Then, Prince John wanted to move here and build his castle. Never understood why he chose it for himself, but that didn’t matter. When he moved here, my family suffered for it. We weren’t the biggest fish here anymore and Prince John made sure we knew it. He took away most of our land except the forest itself, and that couldn’t make us any money from crops, so we slowly just faded into being foresters, and then, Prince John wanted the hunting grounds just for him, but they were legally ours, so he partnered with the sheriff, and here’s the ironic part, accused my father of being Robin the Hood.” She chuckled, but it had no real humor in it. “They didn’t understand how right they were.”

Chloe felt for the girl. Her father being taken away after he’d been a perfectly decent man was horrible. He’d helped people when he could, and obviously raised his daughter to do the same, as well as inheriting his free spirit. “That’s awful.”

“I picked up my dad’s bow two days after they hanged him, and announced that Robin the Hood was still around.” She smirked, this time with satisfaction. “To save face, the Prince was forced to pay my mom for the wrongful conviction of my dad. It made it doubly sweet.” She shrugged. “But, I’ve taken a liking to being the vigilante, and I’ve gathered some like minded people from the surrounding area.”

Chloe smiled at her. “And it seems like you got the sheriff back too.” She watched the happy grin on her face grow. “Though, I have to ask, what took so long to get to him? He was ancient and couldn’t have put up that much of a fight.”

“He was, but he was also smart and crafty.” She pointed to her. “Your wedding was even tough to crack. He’d let slip of five additional locations that he might have it, so I had to try and check all of them, but I got lucky and guessed right.”

Chloe chuckled and nodded. “For both our sakes I’m glad that you did.”

Beca stared at her and gave her a heart dropping genuine smile. “You know, you don’t have to marry anyone you don’t want to.”

Chloe sighed, pinching her nose. “I can’t say no. Very bad things would happen to my family and me. Especially because he’s the Prince.” 

“You can’t say no.” Beca agreed. “But, you could not be there when he comes to collect you.”

Chloe frowned. “I couldn’t go anywhere, they’d catch me, and I’m not exactly trained to survive on my own.”

“You could come with me.”

Chloe had opened her mouth to continue, but she felt the air leave her lungs in shock. She wasn’t just shocked by the suggestion, but by the hope she heard in the other woman’s voice, by the blush staining her cheeks, and by the simplicity of the offered solution. “That’s… I’d be a burden.”

Beca just shook her head and grinned. “We got a whole group of good people in there that can show you the ropes, and you’ll pick it up in no time.”

“Won’t they think that you kidnapped me?”

“Chloe, they think I have a penis. Who cares?”

Chloe had to stop herself from giggling at that. “I suppose… I don’t have anything with me.”

Beca moved forward, as Chloe rambled on nervously, eyes darting everywhere but at the girl who had just offered to take her away from everything she’d ever hated. Beca stood right in front of her and then, in one motion, reached up to softly cup her cheeks and pull her down into a soft, lingering kiss that shut Chloe up rather quickly. At first, her shoulders tensed, but as electricity and then peace settled into every bit of her body, she leaned into the embrace and pressed her lips softly back to Beca’s.

They pulled away and Beca grinned at her. “Please?”

Chloe felt herself nodding before she’d even fully formulated the question. “Okay.”

And with that, Chloe was pulled into the unknown through the trees, by the famous Robin Hood, already beginning to hear laughter and music ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you guys really liked it, and I'll answer any lingering questions that you guys have about this little world that I've constructed in the shower lol
> 
> See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> That was something wasn't it lol No idea where I got this idea, but I'm kind of in love with the thought of Beca being Robin. 
> 
> Let me know what you think and if you want me to make a second chapter for it. It'll only be that second chapter, and that'll be as far as it goes though, or you all can assume your own versions of how things go down! And if anyone wants to take this idea and run with it, I'd love to work with you or something, I just don't have time to write it :/
> 
> But, I'll be back soon with another update to stories! Bye!


End file.
